Trágica partitura
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Un piano ha tenido el honor de ser tocado por las delicadas manos de una señorita distinguible como Cindy Lennox. George Hamilton es testigo del resultado.


**NDA: Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad. Sus derechos van dirigidos a CAPCOM, siendo éstos tomados sin motivos de lucro de la saga Resident Evil, específicamente de la saga Outbreak. **

**NDA2: A pesar de tener conexión con Lo que viene después ll, no se le considera LQVDlll, ya que los temas referentes a LQVD l y ll no son tocados a fondo aquí, además de que estos son capitulos únicos, separados. **

**NDA3: Shipeo a estos dos (? **

Algo peculiar había llamado la atención de Cindy Lennox. Ella junto con el respetado doctor George Hamilton y un grupo de supervivientes habían llegado a la prestigiosa Universidad de Raccoon City.

La muerte también los acompañó, encarnada en los cuerpos de profesores y alumnos que deambulaban sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos.

Tristes y desolados pasillos.

Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. El ambiente era frío, podía verse en el paño de las ventanas de la estructura, en ese color gélido que impregnaba la atmósfera.

Era de madrugada, apenas salían los primeros rayos de sol entre las nubes grises. Para Cindy era un paisaje hermoso ver el amanecer, pero también la prueba de que lo lograron un día más.

La camarera que gozaba de una popularidad llamativa se abrió paso a la sala de artes.

Y no sólo había instrumentos ahí para llevar a cabo música para los oídos.

También varias pinturas y estatuas de épocas antiguas, armas de gran calibre colocadas con cuidado en varias vitrinas y estanterías, protegidas detrás de un cristal.

El valor que estas pudieran tener se redujo a cero. El dinero era insignificante en un momento donde la vida valía más que cualquier cosa material.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Cindy?

George Hamilton se acercó con cautela a Lennox. Mantuvo una distancia para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

—¡George! Oh... estaba...

La camarera dió un suspiro. Se abrazó a sí misma y centró su vista en el horizonte.

—Pensando. Estaba pensando... ¿Pronto acabará, verdad?

La joven señorita ya no quería ver aquello, no más.

—No lo sé, Cindy... no sabemos si el mundo entero ha sido víctima de esto, o si hay algo que nos espera del otro lado... y no me refiero a las cuestiones metafísicas de la muerte.

Hamilton se rió.

—No importa lo que pase, mi deber como médico es protegerte a tí y a quienes nos acompañan... daría la vida si eso garantiza su supervivencia.

—¡Qué cosas dices!

Cindy parecía molesta.

—Hemos estado largos días luchando... para acabar así. Me niego a dejarte atrás, o de morir aquí. ¿Crees en que estaba todo destinado?

—No lo creo. No creo en el destino, y me muestro un poco escéptico a otras cosas... pero no las niego. Tienes razón, y sé a qué te refieres.

El cirujano decidió sentarse en una butaca y organizó su maletín con medicamentos.

—Tuvimos tantos motivos para no ir al bar, tantas oportunidades para morir... pero estamos aquí, vivos.

Cindy estaba algo relajada por el comentario, porque él captó a lo que se refería.

Ella no había prestado atención al piano que estaba ahí. Se acercó, tomó asiento y colocó sus manos sobre las teclas.

Apretó una y sonó: servía.

—¿Tocas el piano? Eso me interesa. ¿Puedo?

Pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado.

—Adelante. Sí... tocaba para el coro de la iglesia cada domingo.

—Nunca he ido a la iglesia... bueno, sí, pero sólo una vez... cuando me casé con mi mujer... EX esposa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo era ella?

Cindy quería recordar esa vieja canción.

"Moonlight Sonata".

—Ella no comprendía el amor que tengo por mi trabajo. No la culpo... me amaba, y yo la quería a ella, pero... las cosas no funcionaron. Una noche discutimos, lo último que supe de ella fue cuando tomó sus maletas y azotó la puerta de mi hogar.

—Lamento ser una entrometida...

La chica rubia estaba muy apenada por lo que escuchó.

—¡Qué imprudente soy!

—¡No!

George estaba nervioso por su actitud.

—He decidido contarlo, yo, Goerge. Y dime... ¿Cómo era tocar para la iglesia?

El rostro de Cindy se iluminó.

—Era hermoso... los niños estaban formados en filas para los coros, y cuando sus voces iban en sincronía con el piano... mi mayor logro fue ir a tocar en el teatro.

—¿Tocaste en el teatro? ¡Eso es fabuloso! ¡Fenomenal!

—¡Sí! De verdad quería participar en la obra Biohazard 4... pero como verás todo queda reducido en "lo que nunca fue ni será".

—Es una obra que recorre el mundo... cuando salgamos de aquí te prometo algo.

George había tenido una idea grandiosa.

—Cuando toques para Biohazard 4, yo te veré.

Precedió de una sonrisa.

—En primera fila.

—¡Oh, George! ¡Estaría encantada! Oye... ¿Quieres que toque para tí? Me sé a la perfección lo que hay en éstas partituras.

—¡Bien! Te doy espacio para no incomodarte.

George se puso de pie y se paró firme a un lado de Cindy, también lo hizo con la intención de que ningún muerto los tomara por sorpresa.

Y en cuanto Cindy comenzó fue un "boom" en la mente de Hamilton.

Veía a detalle la delicadeza con la que Cindy tocaba las teclas, de cómo se movían sus manos con precisión y sus dedos hacían el trabajo restante.

Era una profesional, pues él notó cómo ella tenía los ojos cerrados y, a pesar de ello no perdía ritmo o se equivocaba. La música y Cindy eran uno.

Quedaba hipnotizado por sus suaves movimientos.

La atmósfera había cambiado a una más tranquila.

Por unos segundos todos los problemas se habían desvanecido.

Todo era tan perfecto.

Y paró.

Cindy paró porque puso sus manos sobre su rostro y empezó a llorar. Sollozaba con intenso dolor y gemía, mordía sus labios por mero coraje.

George salió del trance y se acercó a ayudarla.

—¡Cindy!

—Yo no quería ésto...

No abría los ojos ya que estaba avergonzada.

—Mis amigos se murieron... la gente que amaba se fue... ¡George! He matado... he matado... hice cosas que no debí... he visto cómo los demás pierden la esperanza y yo... yo...

Cuando quería respirar la acción era mediante pausas.

—Yo sigo aquí... y ellos allá.

—Cindy...

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que algo así me pasaría? ¡Todo éste tiempo he tratado de negarlo, pero ya no puedo!

—A ver, vamos de a poco a poco. Necesito que te tranquilices.

Él acariciaba sus hombros y la acurrucó sobre su pecho.

—Estoy aquí... estás aquí... vamos, sácalo.

—Me he cansado de ocultarlo... de esconderlo. Tengo miedo, George... desde el principio estuve aterrada pero por mero instinto he sabido mantenerme firme... llorar en silencio y sonreír cuando me estoy pudriendo en el interior.

—Qué egoístas fuimos de verte tan serena y jamás preguntarte cómo estás... fue un error fatal... fue una terrible equivocación no cuestionarnos tus sentimientos, esa sonrisa ni los cuidados... ¿Qué pasa, Cindy?

George seguía abrazándola, aunque también veía de reojo la puerta de la sala de arte.

—Pasan muchas cosas... quiero que todo ésto acabe. George... necesito llorar, necesito gritar al cielo, quizá romperlo todo, disparar hasta que el cargador esté vacío, quemarlo todo... necesito sacarlo.

—Para eso vas a tener que sobrevivir. Es un hecho.

George se decidió.

—Voy a protegerte, y te devolveré el mismo trato cordial y gentil que me has dado desde el primer día.

Cuando Cindy iba a responder, la estatua se había movido.

—¿Uh?

Lennox y su compañero vieron cómo el brazo descendía y abría la mano, revelando una gema azul.

—Es muy bonita... creo que vamos a necesitar ésto. Me lo guardo por si las dudas.

George puso en un bolsillo el diamante.

—Lo que te dije en la comisaría no ha sido en vano, ni lo que te dije aquí tampoco. Vamos, Cindy... los dos tenemos tanto por hacer, y no nos vamos a morir aquí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en ésta situación de decisiones?

—Porque aprendí de la mejor.

Juntos estaban dispuestos a terminar con esa pesadilla y vivir para contarlo.

Al principio todo fue oscuridad.

Penumbra, entre voces, ruidos y murmullos.

Y una luz apareció del cielo.

Iluminó el suelo y todo lo que había debajo, entre ellos a una mujer hermosa que, junto a una orquesta formaban parte de una obra.

Los actores salieron, escapando de las atrocidades que un mal hombre había creado, transformando a inocentes en criaturas carentes de razón.

—Tú puedes, creo en tí.

A pesar de según él haberlo dicho en voz baja, la dama alcanzó a escucharlo.

Era él.

Comenzó una vez más esa dulce tonada que no había terminado en la sala de artes, y él estaba dispuesto a escucharlo desde el principio hasta el final.

Justo y como lo prometió.


End file.
